


Long Night

by Enziroth



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, also this didn't fit into my like 5 other collections, possessive Katakuri, so here we go, sorry @ my other fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enziroth/pseuds/Enziroth
Summary: To be fair, you knew what was going to happen. He'd never hidden it from you, that he was like this. You'd always known.





	1. Chapter 1

When you saw the walls shudder, paint bubbling and plaster cracking as thick mochi swelled behind them, you knew it was over.

“I’m sorry,” you said to the empty air, though you knew he couldn’t hear you yet. Fear was an acid taste in your mouth, dry, gut-wrenching. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, oh god, I’m so fucking sorry-”

He was coming down the hallway behind you, the jingling of spurs an odd contrast to the dull, heavy thudding of his steps. Slow. Leisurely. He knew you there was nowhere you could go.

Everything in your blood screamed at you to run, your mind shrieking that _danger_ was coming and you needed to get as far away as possible, but you forced yourself to hold still. He was close enough to sense you: If you bolted now, he’d call on his will to break your mind, and when you woke there would be no mercy.

But _god_ , it was hell, waiting there completely still as his thundering footsteps drew closer and closer until they seemed to come from every direction. His anger was a palpable force around you, pushing down on your chest and making it hard to breathe.

 _Clink. Clink. Clink_.

He had to be within sight of you now, but you could hardly work up the courage to stay in place, nevertheless actually turn around and face him.

Closer. Closer. _Right behind you_.

“ _I’m sorry!_ ”

The cry burst forth from you, your fraying mind unable to hold it back. Your voice was weak, distorted by  the lump of sheer terror that had lodged in your throat. “I’m sorry! I just…I-I just…I just wanted to-”

The jingling ceased, echoes slowly dying in the long stone hall. There was a burning weight on you that your gut recognized as his familiar stare, though the only noise now was your frantic, choked breathing.

_God, he’s right behind me. He’s right behind me, he’s angry, oh god what have I done, I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m so fucking sorry…_

A sigh, long, and drawn-out. “I suppose you have an excuse for why you’re not in your room.”

His voice was as strong as ever, reverberating through the hall to the point where you could feel it trembling in your bones. It was deep, even, smooth.

 _Absolutely furious_.

You couldn’t speak. Words wouldn’t come. Your mind was trapped in a cycle of harsh regret, acrid fear, and the numbing knowledge that nothing would save you from what was coming next.

You didn’t hear him move, but then again, you never did.

His fingers closed around you, an iron grip that dug into the soft flesh of your sides in an unbreakable grip. You screamed, then, the lump that had blocked your windpipe giving way in a rush of hazy panic as he brought that incredible strength to bear.

You were picked up easily, cold wind rushing around you in a stark contrast to the warmth of his hand around your waist. Your fingers came down to push him away, but you ended up clinging to his thick wrist for dear life as your feet kicked uselessly high in the air.

“ _Please_ ,” you managed, past the choked sobs that wouldn’t stop coming. “I-I’m sorry, please, just _please…”_

His other hand settled on your back as he drew you in, the chill of the hallway replaced by the heat of his bare chest against your shivering skin. Fingers slid through your hair, soft, possessive.

“I won’t hurt you,” he whispered, breath warm against the back of your neck. “You know I’ll never hurt you.”

He wouldn’t, he hadn’t, he never had, but god, he _could_. So easily, he could. He seemed gentle now, almost kind, but what you’d done…You knew it wouldn’t last.

And it didn’t.

His fingers tightened around you, so suddenly that you jerked against his grip. His other hand closed around your face, covering your eyes and leaving you abruptly blind.

When he spoke again, his voice was cold, unforgiving. “I’d never hurt you. But you should never forget…I won’t hesitate to _fucking wreck you._ ”

You didn’t bother screaming now. There was no use; he wouldn’t listen, and if your voice gave in before he was done with you, then tonight’s punishment might bleed into tomorrow night as well. 

Even sightless, you could sense him turning, could feel the massive, even steps he took as he carried you back to your room. Against your back, his chest was rising and falling slowly, but after all the time you’d spent with him you knew it was heavier than normal. His eagerness was apparent in his quickened breathing, impatience driving him to walk faster.

The fury in his aura was changing, shifting to something far more like hunger, and as he carried you down the hall, the bed in your room drew closer and closer.

It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests for a Part 2 have been building up for a little while, so I actually went and rewrote a continuation of the story! This is put together from a bunch of pieces of alternate scenarios, I’m working on something else right now so I didn’t have a lot of time to dedicate to it. Whoever’s been asking about it…hope you enjoy!

The loud _click_ of the door’s lock sliding into place echoed in the massive room.

He’d thrown you down on the bed, the massive one sized for him instead of your little one in the corner.

“I suppose it gets you off,” he said, his voice low. “Seeing me like this.”

Goosebumps rising on your skin, the cold air wide and empty around you. The world felt so small, laying in the middle of his massive bed with him towering over you. “No, I don’t-”

He cut you off, amber eyes narrowing. “I can’t think of _another_ _damn reason_ why you’d do this to me. It gets you off, doesn’t it? Knowing I’m out there, tearing the place apart just to hunt you down?”

_He was angry, god he was so angry…_ Fear was a physical force pinning you to the bed, the threat of his fury an ever-present cold weight in your gut. He was getting closer, leaning in, that golden gaze fierce and burning and _hungry_.

“You’re just walking around, knowing I’m destroying everything to get to you, knowing I’m slaughtering every pathetic piece of trash that gets in my way, knowing I’ll do anything to get back the only damn thing in this world that’s _mine_ … you’re sadistic. Is that what it is? _Do you get off on this?_ ”

There was nowhere to run. The door was locked, and he’d always been faster. “No, I swear I don’t-”

He opened his mouth, teeth bared. “ _Tell me the truth!_ ”

 

You were crying, big, heaving sobs that had you curling up to hide your face, and he was leaning in, all the raw fury wiped from his face and replaced with soft, genuine concern.

“No, shh, it’s okay. It’s okay, I got you, I won’t hurt you.” His voice was so quiet, so gentle, and his hands were careful as they pulled you to the edge of the bed. He lowered himself to his knees, propping you up on the footrest with your legs hanging down so he could brush your hair out of your eyes and look at you face to face.

“I’m s-sorry,” you managed with a trembling mouth, hands clamped between your legs. The pain was inside you, pulsing jagged agony, but it would fade soon. It shouldn’t have been like this; you’d taken more before, it had felt _good_ before, but in the face of his anger you hadn’t been able to properly relax. “I-I’m okay, I p-promise, I’m okay…”

Even in the dim light, you could see the tension in his face, his teeth kept hidden behind his closed mouth. He always did that when you were scared, some part of him still remembering how terrified you’d been when he’d revealed his face during your first night together.

He pushed at your arms with his hands, trying to get you to uncover yourself so he could see the damage. “No, I went too far. Three was too much. I’m sorry, baby. I should have been paying more attention.”

Slowly, slowly, you let him coax your hands away. He spread your legs with one hand, pressing the other against your belly to guide you to lay back on the bed.

You wrapped your fingers around his, clasping his palm tight to your stomach and fighting tears as cool air brushed against the wetness on your thighs. His blunt fingertips pressed up against you, testing sensitive flesh, and you couldn’t hide your wince when he found what he was looking for.

A quiet sigh as he raised his head, still loud in the empty room. “It’s a bruise. Nothing permanent, nothing damaging. It’ll just take a while to heal.”

You opened your mouth to reassure him, to tell him you were fine and could keep going, but a fresh wave of sobs choked you. It was cold, so cold, and you couldn’t stop the shivers wracking your body.

“Shh, baby, I’m sorry,” he whispered against your chest, hands sliding between your back and the bed to hold you tight against him. “I wasn’t looking. I’m sorry, baby. You felt so good, I wasn’t looking…”

His hair was soft under your fingers, his face warm in your hands and his breath a soft puff against your belly. He was always so big, always a presence that surrounded you and swallowed you up, and you knew you couldn’t possibly hold on to someone so far above you and far away. But in these moments, with his head cradled between your arms as he comforted you with whispered words, he felt like _yours_.

Gradually, you calmed down, soaking in the warmth of his skin against yours. When he felt your breathing slow, he looked up, and you slid your hands down to frame his face.

“Better?” he asked, as if he didn’t already know.

You nodded anyway.

“Good,” he breathed, and the hunger in his eye sent an entirely different kind of shiver through you. His long, twisting tongue peeked out between his teeth, those razor-sharp edges dizzying close as he urged your thighs apart once more. “ _Now let me make it up to you._ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was originally a lot darker and a lot more graphic, but I like this version better :)


	3. Chapter 3 (Kind Of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as a gift for someone on twitter who is dealing with some stuff (and still getting up and kicking ass while doing it, they're fucking amazing). It's easy to lose stuff on there though so I wanted to put it somewhere more accessible. This isn't really a continuation of this AU, but it is Katakuri x Reader, so I hope you guys enjoy too!

You could see it in his eyes, could see everything he wanted spelled out in that ravenous yellow stare as he watched you.

He wanted nothing more than to plunge inside you and fuck you _raw_.

The corded muscles in Katakuri’s arms bunched up as he pressed himself against the glass, hands clenching tight into fists before he pulled one back and slammed it against the barrier. The glass shuddered beneath the force, the walls around you creaking and groaning under the pressure but still holding firm. It seemed the seastone cuff cinched tight around his wrist was doing its job.

His growl was loud in the quiet room, lips pulling back to bare his teeth as the sound faded into a harsh, enraged hiss. All the while, his predator’s gaze stayed locked on you, his fingers tearing at the glass in a frenzied need to get at what was just outside of his reach.

You took an involuntary step back, and his eyes zeroed in on the movement.

A long tongue swiped over the fangs on the side of his mouth, his snarl settling into an equally ferocious grin. His voice was a low rumbling purr, easily carrying through the glass. “Come a little closer, gorgeous.”

You kept your distance. The barrier was military-grade, of course, and supposedly capable of stopping even the most devastating assaults, but it had never had to stand up to someone like Katakuri before. The way it had shook even under a single punch was enough to keep you backed into the corner of your little room.

Katakuri’s smile widened, and he pressed his palms flat against the glass. “Come here, baby. I just want to look at you.”

You could see the tension in his heavy frame, could hear the creaking of the glass as he leaned against it, could feel the searing heat radiating off of him even from this far away. The hungry glint in his eyes, the terrifying sharpness of his exposed teeth, and the way his fingertips curled up to scratch at the glass all screamed _wild animal_.

God, he was so fucking _huge_ , too. The cage he was in was set deep in the ground, meant for its inhabitants to be viewed from far above, but the pit only came up as high as his waist. He towered above you, a single one of his arms almost as big as your entire body.

Katakuri noticed you watching him, and his eyes widened as the all-consuming need in him swelled even higher. His features twisted into a savage snarl, and he took a step back to hit the glass with a fully-fledged punch this time, the force reverberating all through the room and making the barrier creak ominously.

Was it just your imagination, or were those tiny cracks in the window, spreading out in spiderweb lines from the point of impact? And was it just your imagination, or were they getting bigger?

When he spoke again, his voice was almost inhumanly low, and it carried all the promise of a starving beast. “Wait right there, baby. I’m coming for you. Just _wait right there_.”

Another punch, followed by more alarming groaning from the barrier. If there hadn’t been cracks in it before, there definitely were now. You watched him for another long moment, surprised by his sheer strength, before your mind came back to you and you sprinted to the panic button on the other side of the room. You tore the safety cover away from the panel and slammed your hand down on it, lights immediately flashing dizzying red as ear-splitting sirens shrieked from the speakers.

Metal bars descended from the ceiling around the cage, slowly lowering to cover the cell and seal it off from the world. The bars would obstruct visibility and hinder your research, but they were pure uncrackable seastone, and right now you needed the security.

Down came the bars, inch by inch, foot by foot. Soon Katakuri would be trapped in an unbreakable curtain, and you let out a slow exhale of relief as you stood back and watched. It seemed like he hadn’t even noticed what was happening around him, his focus still trained unwaveringly on you as he pounded away at the glass. The progress he’d made was daunting; nothing had ever managed to so much as scratch it before, but that didn’t matter now.

Four feet until the bars fully closed over the cage…three feet….two-

With a noise like a ship’s sail cracking under gale-force winds, the glass gave way beneath Katakuri’s fist. The moment it did, his hand shot out to grasp the bars, fingers locking around the grate and holding it up to prevent it from closing around him.

Katakuri gritted his teeth, muscles bunching in his arm as he pushed upwards against the metal gate. The mechanism in the ceiling ground to a halt, not made for resisting pressure.

You were turning towards the door before it had even fully stopped, reaching out to yank it open and escape, but the handle wouldn’t turn. Too late you remembered what you had done, remembered the full consequences of triggering the panic alarm: absolute lockdown.

_You were trapped in here with him_.

Icy cold seized your flesh, spreading in your veins as the sounds of shattering glass echoed behind you. You slowly turned back to see Katakuri tearing at the hole he’d made in the glass, ripping off piece after piece until it was wide enough for him to pass through. All the while, his eyes never left you, and the triumphant grin never left his face.

“Hello, beautiful,” he whispered, razor-sharp fangs on full, terrifying display. “You’re _mine_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not used to writing "x reader" fics, so here's a test piece. How'd it go?


End file.
